


Scared Little Rabbit

by orphan_account



Series: Reader Support [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive boyfriend, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attcks, Comfort, Gaslighting, I swear, Other, Panic Attacks, Toxic Relationship, black hat really cares, its a happy ending, minor PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your boyfriend is abusive, Black Hat knows that much.





	1. Bruises and Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings will be stated at the beginning of ever chapter.  
NOTE: I am currently in high school so I get stressed a lot and I may not be able to upload as often as I'd like. I'm also really bad with staying motivated but I'll do my best to finally complete a story.

Your boyfriend is abusive, Black Hat knows that much.

It was almost too obvious. The way you'd shy away in fear at the slight raise in someones voice, the flinching whenever someone touched you, the days you often showed up to work bruised or scratched, jokingly claiming you were just clumsy.

It made Black Hat angry. 

At first, he wasn't entirely sure why he worried so much about one of his employees- because that's all they are, right? It took a few days before it finally clicked-and even after it did, Black Hat still denied it without a second thought. 

But when you showed up to work one day with your left arm wrapped in a sling, Black Hat snapped. He snatched you, gently, by the wrist and pulled you aside at breakfast. You had insisted that you just fell down the stairs, but Black Hat could smell the fear on you. Whether that was because you were afraid that Black Hat would find out about your boyfriend, or because of said boyfriend, Black Hat wasn't sure. All he knew was the fear was strong, the smell thickening the room and making Black Hat's chest twist in sympathy and sadness. 

Black Hat simply sighed after you insisted for the twentieth time that it was your fault, but gave you a knowing glance and slipped a paper into your pocket that contained his private contact, as well as the words, "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

It was an oddly sensitive thing for the eldritch to do, but he felt compelled to do so. You _are _his employee after all, and what kind of boss would he be if he didn't look out for his minions?

Not a very good one apparently.

The next day you didn't come into work. Or the day after that. Black Hat was beginning to worry, badly. The eldritch paced back and forth in his office, his claws tearing at the fabric of his smooth black jacket. Had you been offended by his gesture? Did you decide to work somewhere else? What if you didn't want to see him anymore?

Then a thought reached Black Hat like lightning. The _note. _He bets that your boyfriend found the note!

Rage began bubbling inside Black Hat's chest. Swiftly, he tore open the door to his office, swinging it so hard that it almost came loose of the hinges. His footsteps pounded down the hall as he made his way to the front of the mansion, clawed hand reaching to throw open that door as well, when the turn of the nob caught his attention, and he froze like a deer in headlights. 

The door opened slowly to reveal none other than you. You, looking oh so tired. You, a hood and hair over your face. You, _slumping _against the door that Black Hat had almost thrown open. 

Black Hat was simply frozen, staring at you, and unreadable expression on his face. And then your shaky hand rose to grab onto your bosses coat. _Black Hat's _coat.

The eldritch was suddenly shocked into motion, and gripped onto your shoulder to help steady you.

"H-help me in?" Your voice was raspy, it sounded as if you had swallowed sandpaper.

The eldritch was quick to lead you inside, righting you whenever you wavered. He quickly got you to the couch, taking a seat next to you as you somehow sat stiffly, head trained towards the ground. You looked simply awful, your already thin limbs were weak, your hands shaking horribly. Your clothes were quite possibly the only okay looking thing on you.

Then you removed your hood.

Black Hat felt all his rage resurface, bubbling straight to the surface and threatening to spill over. You had several cuts on your cheek, your bottom lip was swollen and the area surrounding your left eye was almost brown it was bruised so badly. Black Hat could've sworn he felt the heart that he didn't have shatter whenever you looked at him. Your once bright and lifelike gaze was now dull, your amber like eyes now a dusty, lifeless brown. 

Black Hat wasn't sure what to do. He didn't _comfort _people! Hell that was the _exact opposite _of his job. In a whole hearted attempt, Black Hat wrapped an arm around your shoulders, stiffening slightly as you leaned into his touch heavily, warm tears immediately flowing from your eyes.

You had tried to be strong, but you were so weak. It had been so long since You'd had someone to lean on. You were always strong for everyone else, how come you couldn't be strong for yourself?

You sobbed heavily, clutching onto your Boss' jacket for dear life, worrying that if you lessened your grip even a fraction, that you'd wake up.

Black Hat slowly loosened up, his arms tightening around you protectively as you cried into his chest. Whatever had happened to you couldn't have been good, and the moment Black Hat found out who did this, there would be no holding him back. 

Black Hat faded from his thoughts, looking down at you worriedly, only to find that you were asleep. The crying must have exhausted you. Your hand still clutched weakly to the eldritch's coat, your head pressed against his chest and body cuddled up to him like a lifeline.

Black Hat felt a strong pang of sadness and affection run through him, and he silently vowed that no one would ever hurt you again. Not as long as he was around.


	2. Who Did This to You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up having a panic attack on Black Hat's office floor. You agree to talk about it.

It was almost four hours before you woke up.

Your head was pounding, and your left eye was swollen shut. Pain coursed throughout your body as you sat up, your stomach twisting painfully. After about five minutes, you felt steady enough to stand. Pressing your bare feet to the cold, wooden floors, you pushed yourself up, pausing as you wavered, head spinning. When was the last time you ate? 

You groaned softly, pressing your palm to your aching head.

Wait. Your eyes flick around the room, and you feel panic rising in your chest. Oh no, you aren't at home. Your boyfriend's going to be upset again if he finds out that you stayed over at work. At your _boss' _house. Memories from the past couple day flick through your mind.

Max shoving you down the flight of stairs in your home, effectively springing your arm. You remember the look of anger that passed over his face at the hospital. He wanted to _break _it, not some stupid sprang. He wanted you to depend on him, _needed _you to, even. The when he had found the note from your Black Hat. You shiver slightly, fear trailing down your spine as you remember the look in his eyes. Something of murder. He had locked you in your room for two days, but not after beating you to the brink of passing out.

You think at one point you may have.

Left with no food and no water, you simply wilted, desperately trying to find a way out. Soon enough, you were left weak. Max had sneered when he saw the state you were in, shoving a protein bar in your face on the way out the door, insisting it was a good thing that he "thinned you out". You hadn't dared to ask why he let you out, simply assuming it was because he preferred that you work instead of him.

With what little strength you had you practically dragged yourself to Black Hat Manor, nearly stumbling over your own feet several times.

You let out a deep sigh, remembering how you had broken down yesterday, in _Black Hat's _arms at that. You make your way to the attached bathroom, almost letting out a cry of fear before realizing that the form you saw staring back at you _was _you. 

Your eyes were sunken in, your ribs could be seen beneath your skin, and your limbs were painfully thin. You looked like a walking mummy. 

You felt disgust and shame flow through you, and quickly turned away from the mirror. You slowly made your way back to the bed to sit down, having little energy to do anything else. 

A knock at your door momentarily distracted you from your self-deprecating thoughts. Black Hat's head poked through your door, concern plain in his features. Still embarrassed from your episode earlier, you were quick to avert your gaze. 

"I wanted to come and check on you..." Black Hat shifted, easing the door open with his foot to reveal a tray that he was carrying. "I brought food... <strike>it looks like you need it</strike>."

Your eyes practically light up as the smell wafts to you, making your mouth water. 

_you shouldn't eat so much, it makes you look fat._

The words from Max drifted through your mind and suddenly you weren't hungry anymore.

Black Hat seemed to notice your sudden change in mood and simply waited for you to do something.

"...It's soup. I wasn't sure what kind you liked so I just got some..." Black Hat pauses, seeing the way you shift ever so slightly away from the offending soup as the eldritch sets it down.

Your eyes stay on the floor as you absentmindedly scratch at your left arm. 

Black Hat’s eyes flick from your scratching to your eyes. Letting out a soft sigh, the Eldridge moves to sit by you, and you flinch slightly as the bed dips with his weight. Black Hat keeps his eyes off you, OT wanting to pressure you. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

You stiffen. What would happen if you told someone? They’d all just laugh at you, laugh when they see how weak and pitiful you are, how you can’t even please your boyfriend. Why would they care? They’re just baiting you. They just want a reason to tease you, to make you never want to face the world again, they ju-

A cool claw rests tentatively on your arm, thumb stroking your skin slowly. It’s only then that you realize you’re shaking. You force your body to still, clenching your fists and holding them tightly in your lap. Black Hat continues to rub your arm, soothing your nerves ever so slightly.

You take a deep breath, and Black Hat waits patiently for you to speak. 

“I-it’s nothing... just a nightmare.”

Black Hat stays silent. 

After a moment you move to stand, swaying as you fight your body for balance. Black Hat is swift to steady you, laying a clawed hand on your shoulder. “I-I want to see the others, let me know I-I’m alright...” You must’ve given 5.0.5 quite the scare.

”Yes, the bear was quite worried about you.”

You chuckle dryly. “Yeah, I owe him a hug.”

Black Hat simply hums, helping you make your way downstairs where the other members of the house wait anxiously. Even Demencia seemed worried. The moment you come into view, 5.0.5 lets out a happy "Baw!", rushing up to you and engulfing you in a bone-crushing hug. You can't help but laugh, hugging the cuddly creature back with just as much vigor, chuckling as you catch a glimpse of his frantically wagging nub of a tail. After a moment the bear releases you and you pat him between the ears. 5.0.5 is practically bursting with contagious joy, and your mood can't help but lighten.

A green and pink blurr shoots across the kitchen as Demencia all but tackles you. You let out a startled yelp as your engulfed by the lizard woman's fluffy green hair. "Thank god you're alive! I was beginning to think I'd have to get a new chew toy- I mean! Prank buddy!" You wheeze out a laugh which is interrupted by Demencia's frantic squawk as she's lifted into the air by a long, black tentacle.

"You ignorant reptile! Do not tackle the human, she is still not completely healed!"

Demencia simply giggles, scrambling up the wall as Black Hat releases her. "Sure thing, Blackie!" 

The eldritch simply groans at the nickname, moving to help you up. You're pleasantly surprised to see Flug scurry up to you. "I-I'm glad you're okay (N-name)."

You give Flug a warm smile. "Thanks, I'm glad I am too." 

Flug opens his arms and you happily hug him, wrapping your arms around his lanky form. He practically melts into you and you hear him sigh, nuzzling into your neck. After a moment he pulls back and you let him go, feeling more relaxed. A happy smile rests on his face and you can't help but smile back. He always gives the best hugs, though the doctor would say the same thing for you.

A tap on your shoulder gains your attention and you turn, only to be met by the face of 5.0.5. "Aroo?" The cyan bear gestures to the kitchen, where a steaming bowl of soup sits. Your stomach sinks slightly, but you quickly cut off any approaching thoughts. "Aw, thank you for making me food, 5.0.5." You give Black Hat an apologetic glance, feeling bad about denying his food, and follow the bear into the kitchen. 

You sit stiffly at the table and wait for the soup to cool off before forcing yourself to take a bite. You hum, swallowing thickly. "This is very good 5.0.5! You're always so good at cooking. The bear's face seems to light up at your compliment and he baws happily, returning to the sink to do the dishes. Black Hat comes to sit by you and you manage to eat a few more spoonfulls before your thoughts catch up to you. 

Deftly, you push the bowl away, letting out a soft sigh. You really shouldn't eat so much, Max was right. You place a hand on your stomach. 

Black Hat gives you a look that you can't quite understand, before he stands. "Come," he offers you a hand. "Let's get your face patched up."

You reach up to brush your hand along your wounds which throb in response. You had almost forgotten about them. You take Black Hat's hand and he lifts you up easily, helping you into his office. The walk was almost silent, and though it was short, your thoughts couldn't help but wander... Max, smacking you across your face when you accidentally dropped a glass dish after he slammed the front door. Max, glaring down at you as you picked up every last shard with your bare hands, getting some stuck in your hands in the process. Max, throwing you down the stairs after you threatened to leave him.

A loud bang reverberates through Black Hat's office, followed by a shout from the eldritch himself. You find yourself shaking and wheezing, quickly becoming unaware of your surroundings. Max looms over you and you scramble to get away, holding up your arms over your face instinctively. Your voice quivers as you stutter out endless apologies and pleas. 

"No, n-no p-please, M...Max I-I'm s-so-sorry. I..It won't h-happe-en again." You wheeze, clutching at your chest as you struggle to pull in oxygen. Your head lightens and dark spots cloud your vision. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'msorryimsorryimsooryipromiseitwon't-" 

"(Name)!"

Suddenly there's two hands shaking your shoulders and your surrounded by people, warm tears running down your face. Your eyes flicker between the figures, all too blurry to make out. "M-Max?" You shake in fear, curling up tighter.

"(Name). Right here, look at me." A gloved hand turns your head gently and you're forced to focus on the figure in front of you. Slowly, the shadow comes into focus, and you're met face to face with a very concerned, but shockingly calm Flug. "Breathe."

You try to follow his command and force air through your lungs, but it seems to get stuck on the way in. You start to panic again, only for Flug to turn your head again. "Inhale, Exhale. Follow my lead. Inhale,"

You do as he says, forcing your body to slowly intake the air your burning lungs are craving.

"Exhale."

You let out the breath slowly. Flug runs you through it a few more times before you finally, finally, feel calmer. You close your eyes and then blink rapidly, scrubbing at your tears. Hesitantly, you look back up, only to be met with the concerned faces of your housemates. Black Hat in particular looks like he's ready to rush up to you. Flug's voice brings your attention back to him. "Can I touch?"

You nod, and practically collapse into his hold as his long arms wrap around you. His chemicall-y smell engulfs you and you relax into him, letting out a shuddering sigh. "I-I'm sorry about a-all t-this." You grip Flug's labcoat until your knuckles are white. "I-I didn't mean t-to d-do that." Your voice stutters and you quickly shut your mouth, nuzzling Flug's shoulder. 

"You have no reason to apologize (Name). It's not your fault." Flug's grip on you tightens slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

You take in a shuddering breath. "J-just with you and B-Black Hat?"

Flug nods. "Whatever you want."

You nod. "O-okay then. I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat and Flug talk some information out of you, and you get some well deserved snuggles.

You had to be practically carried to a seat, you were shaking so bad.

The after-affects of your panic attacks were always harsh, this one was particularly bad. You had never struggled to breathe so much. It was... worrying.

You collapse into the chair that sits on one side of Black Hat’s desk, Black Hat taking the one across from you and Flug standing next to you. You look up at Flug and scoot over(the seat was huge after all). "Y-you can sit w-with me."

Flug pauses, giving you a chance to retract your statement, before taking his spot next to you and giving you a warm smile. "Thank you (Name)." You nod.

"Where d-do you want me to start? I-I think it would be easier for me to s-say if I were a-answering questions..."

Black Hat hums and Flug nods. It’s a moment before either of them speak, but Black Hat is the one to ask first. "Who is Max?" His voice is soft, but you can’t help the shudder that makes it’s way down your spine.

"He’s my boyfriend."

Black Hat visibly stiffens whilst Flug’s eyebrows rise in surprise. "He doesn’t seem like a very good one. Could you tell us what it’s like? Do you live with him?" Flug asks this time, his voice calm and questioning, but you don’t feel pressured, not in the slightest.

"H-he insists I stay with him.." You clench your sweater in your fists, staring intently at your lap. "H-he’s okay... He gets a-angry sometimes but h-he means well.."

Flug glances over to Black Hat, seeing his own concerns reflected in the eldritch’s eyes and leans to look at you, Black Hat listening intently, his eyes now trained on you like a hawk eyeing it’s prey. "Does he do anything to you, (Name)?"

Boy does he ever. Though you think they already know the answer to that, you nod shakily. "H-he doesn’t mean to! I-I’m sure he’s a g-good person, he just l-loses control sometimes!"

"What does he do, (Name)?" Flug’s voice is quiet, nearly a whisper, but his voice seems to echo in the small room, the question bouncing around in your head.

You grip your jacket, hard, feeling the familiar prickle in the corner of your eyes. For a moment, you say nothing, until a hand on your own makes you jump. You relax, realizing it’s only Flug.

"Sometimes he h-hits me, but I know it’s an a-accident! H-he doesn’t mean to he just," you take a breath. "I know somewhere that he loves me..." Even you know that’s a lie.

Anger is plain in Black Hat’s expression, but Flug remains calm, rubbing soothing circles on the back of your knuckles. "Can you tell us more? Does he do anything other than that?"

You bite your lip, trying desperately to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. "H-he pushed me down the stairs once." Your voice breaks and you pause to swallow thickly. "And he-" You choke on a sob and lower your head. "H-he said that he thought I was r-ready. H-he said he knew I could be g-good for him, g-give him what he wanted."

The memory of his smell, the press of his body against yours, his calloused hands roaming your body... you shiver.

Your stomach twists and you can’t help but sob, gripping Flug’s hand so hard that it must hurt. Your body wracks in moments of spastic shaking, the tears flowing freely now as Black Hat stands, walking around the desk to pull you to him. You release Flug and grip Black Hat’s jacket like a lifeline. Flug rises to his feet and comes to stand by you, rubbing your back gently as your broken cries fill the office.

Fury bubbles in both Black Hat and Flug’s chest as they watch what Max has done to you. That dirty bastard deserved hell.

Eventually your sobs turned to hiccups. You never let go of Black Hat, simply turning your puffy eyes to the floor and mumbling an apology. "I didn’t mean to take up your time, I’m sorry for causing so much trouble."

The reasons for murding this Max just tallied up.

"Don’t apologize, (Name). It’s okay to need people, and it’s okay to cry. Thank you for talking to us, you’re very brave." You don’t feel brave.

You fail to hold in a yawn, exhausted from crying. Black Hat easily lifts you in his arms and walks you up to the room you’ve been staying in. Before you leave you give Flug a hug and thank him for being so patient and understanding. He smiles warmly at you and offers you a shoulder to lean on. You might have to take him up on that offer, especially if it means you get more hugs.

When Black Hat moves to leave after taking you to your room, you hold onto his sleeve. "Please, stay?"

Black Hat simply huffs, complaining under his breath something about sensitive humans, but You saw the blush. You smile as Black Hat climbs under the covers with you, sliding an arm under you and the other over your waist, pulling your body flush against his own. You don’t hesitate to snuggle up against the welcomed warmth.

You’re not entirely sure but you might have even kissed him on the cheek after saying a thank you and goodnight. Black Hat sure knows, though. He’s not sure the green blush on his face would ever go away.

Black Hat mumbles something about "humans" and "catching feelings" before he smiles, pulling you closer and nuzzling your neck.

Maybe... maybe he does feel something for you. And maybe.. maybe he’s okay with that.

-x-x-x-

You don’t get nearly as much sleep as you would like, often waking up in a cold sweat from the reoccurring nightmares. You hate that you always end up waking Black Hat, but you have to admit that it’s nice having someone there.

By the time you do wake up, thankfully because it’s morning, You’re being held protectively by Black Hat. The eldritch’s arms are around your back, holding you close to his body. Your head is resting against his chest and one of your legs are thrown over his hip. Blushing, you glance up to see Black Hat wearing quite the cute expression, snoring softly and drooling a little on the pillow. You let out a content sigh and, if possible, snuggle closer to the demon.

It's another twenty minutes before Black Hat wakes up, grumbling something under his breath before tugging you closer, burying his face in your hair. You smile softly, nuzzling into the eldritch's chest.

“Are you feeling better?” Black Hat’s voice is gravelly and low, thick from sleep. You nod, snuggling up closer to him and letting out a relaxed sigh. Black Hat lazily runs a claw along your cheek, tracing invisible patterns on your skin. His inhumanly cool skin makes you shiver and you giggle a little as it sends goosebumps along your arm. 

After another few moments of simply enjoying each other’s presence, Black Hat grumbles.

”I hate to say it, but unfortunately I have work to attend to today.”

You groan, knowing he’s right, but unwilling to move from your comfortable position. You begrudgingly sit up, immediately feeling a sense of loss as Black Hat’s arms release you. As Black Hat sits up to join you, you lean over and press a soft kiss to his cheek, right on the edge of his mouth. 

All the money in the world couldn’t compare to his expression. 

“That’s my way of saying thank you.. for everything.”

Black Hat just nods repeatedly, looking like a bobble head, his eyes unfocused and distant. You giggle, heading to the attached bathroom to get ready for today.

Yea, today’s gonna be a good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to get some fluff in UwU


End file.
